A Different High School Story
by Sleepy-Crobat
Summary: There are too many 'Annabeth goes to Percy's school.' In this one Percy goes to Annabeth's school! Still demigods. And no high school is complete without drama! Post-TLO. TLH never happened. Rated T. PERCABETH!
1. Surprise!

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

It was around 3am in the Chase residence, and everybody was asleep. Well, most everybody. 17 year-old Annabeth Chase was still furiously tapping away at her laptop. Whatever she was working on, her life depended on it. If she succeeded, then good for her. If she failed, the unspeakable would befall her. So that's why Annabeth was trying hard to perfect her history report. Finally, after a few more taps, Annabeth seemed satisfied with her work and printed out the report. Then, stretched her back to get out the kinks, and climbed into bed. Although, before she could rest her poor back, Annabeth noticed a blinking light.

Upon closer inspection, she realized it was just an airplane in the night sky. Uttering a small sigh, she rested her head onto her pillow and closed her eyes. School could really wear a demigod out.

Before you go all, "Impossible! The gods don't exist." Yes, the gods do exist and they are very much alive. Our wonderful Annabeth here is a daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Olympus, and girlfriend to the one-and-only Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus.

Back to the story. As Annabeth fell into a very much needed sleep, she had no idea what was in store for her the next day. For the little airplane she had seen held a very special passenger. One who was also asleep and had prayed to Zeus earlier that day not to blast him out of the sky. I think you all know who that is.

Annabeth I

The next morning, Annabeth woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting under her bedroom door and bombarding her nose. She groggily got out of bed and into the bathroom, where she took a nice, warm shower. After her shower, Annabeth dried herself off and threw on a white T-shirt, grey owl sweater (It was the middle of November) some jeans, and a pair of socks. Nothing fancy. She grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs of her two-story house, careful to avoid the legos. Annabeth made her way to the dining table where her father was reading a newspaper and plopped down into a chair.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep very well." said Mr. Chase, setting down his newspaper as he noticed his daughter's condition.

"Not at all." was the reply from the tired daughter of Athena.

At that moment, Susan came in through the kitchen and set a plate of pancakes in front of Annabeth. The two had gotten along with each other after the Titan War, and Susan had become a caring mother, fussing over Annabeth like she was her one of her own children. (Which technically, she is)

"Good morning Annabeth. Now, eat up. I want you energized and prepared for school" said Susan cheerfully.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, alright." said Annabeth.

After a hearty breakfast, Annabeth was stuffed with pancakes and she was putting on her shoes when the clock struck 7:00.

"Come on Dad! I don't want to be late!" yelled Annabeth as she opened the front door.

"I'm coming" replied her dad.

Annabeth threw her backpack into the car and got in shotgun. She started pondering about her school life; she had no friends, bullies picked on her, and she was known as the school nerd. The popular girls teased Annabeth about not having a boyfriend even though they'd seen pictures of Percy and Annabeth together. They just thought she'd photo-shopped him in. Her train of thought was broken though, as her dad got into the driver's seat.

"You ready?" asked her father.

"Yeah." replied Annabeth.

The ride to school was boring as familiar scenery flashed by. Before she knew it, Annabeth had arrived at Pine Creek High School (I just made that up)

"Off you go now, have a nice day!" said her father he watched her exit his car.

"Bye Dad!" said Annabeth when she finally out. She waved him goodbye and started walking to school.

Pushing open one of the double-doors, Annabeth made her way to her locker and opened it. As she started putting books in, she overheard a conversation two lockers down.

"Did you see the new kid?"

"Totally. He's so _hot_!"

"Hotter than Drake!"

The conversation faded as the two girls walked away and Annabeth shut her locker door.

_'New kid, huh?' _thought Annabeth _'doesn't matter, he's got nothing on Percy.'_

She was shaken out of her thoughts when, a hand slammed into the locker next to hers. Annabeth looked up to see the face of Drake Coline, school player.

"Hey babe, want to go out to the movies?" Drake asked, as he winked at her.

"No, go away. I have a boyfriend." growled Annabeth.

She was the only girl at school who hadn't fallen for his looks. Drake kept hounding her, and constantly asked her to go out with him, but she refused him every time. He didn't seem to get it through his thick head that she wasn't interested. Or that she had a boyfriend either.

"You know, I'm starting to think that this 'Percy Jackson' isn't even real." said Drake.

He did not just say that. Anger and fury filled Annabeth and she was about to kick him when a voice rang out from the other end of the hallway.

"Leave her alone. Didn't you hear? She has a boyfriend."

Shock replaced the anger. Annabeth knew that voice. She'd known it for five years. Slowly Annabeth turned her head to see non-other than,

Percy Jackson.

**Boom! My first ever fanfic! How do you like it? Any ideas for upcoming chapters? Leave all your comments and questions in the reviews. Criticism is welcomed, but flames will be given to the firebenders. And we don't want them to attack and change everything now do we? (Don't answer that)**

**Cookies to the first three reviewers!**

**Song I'm listening to: If my Heart was a House – Owl City**

**- Featherdash from Skyclan, Peace out!**


	2. Even more Surprise!

**Damn! So many reviews for a first chapter! I can feel the love from here. Like I said, cookies to the first three reviewers, so I give (::) (::) (::) to:**

**Guest No.1**

**Percyrox234**

**Guest No.2**

**To Guest No.2: Since it's early November it's first semester.**

**Alright on with the story! And I have to put cliffhangers. They keep you guys in suspense. :)**

Annabeth II

The moment I saw him, standing there in all his Percyness, it felt like my heart would burst out of my chest along with the butterflies in my stomach.

Percy walked over with a purposeful stride and stopped in the middle of the hall. Drake snorted and swaggered over to him. All commotion in the hall had long since stopped. Everyone was watching this showdown.

"And who do think you are?" sneered Drake. Although he had to look up as Percy was two inches taller.

"Annabeth's boyfriend, that's who." answered Percy in a menacing tone.

"I bet a wimp like you can't even move a desk." Drake spat. Even though Annabeth could sense a bit of fear in his voice.

_'Oh, he's gonna get it now'_ thought Annabeth.

As predicted, Percy narrowed his eyes into a glare that could rival Thalia's. Drake flinched and took a step back.

"Let's see how much of a _wimp_ I am, shall we?" mused Percy.

With that, he twisted his body and thrust his foot outward, effectively kicking Drake in the gut. The blow sent Drake flying back ten feet. He staggered back up and charged like a bull. Percy just smirked and sidestepped. Drake ended up charging into a locker and denting it. Before he could charge again though, a strict voice tore through the thick tension Percy had built.

"What in the world is going on?" screeched the principal.

All heads turned to face the angry woman. The principal was a strict blonde lady who didn't like troublemakers in her school. Unless it was something good, if you were sent to her office, you were considered dead meat.

"Drake was harassing Annabeth even though she told him to stop." stated Percy.

"No way, he just kicked me for no reason." lied the jock.

"Enough! I will let you off with a warning since you're new, but don't let it happen again." said the principal "And you Mr. Coline, I've had it with your lies. Come with me to my office."

"But-" started Drake.

"No buts."

"Ms. Robertson-"

"_Now!_"

Drake hung his head in defeat and trudged after Ms. Robertson. As he passed Percy, he gave him the best glare he could muster, which was pretty weak. The moment the two were out of the hall, Percy turned to Annabeth and flashed her a smile that made her heart flutter.

_'Damn you Aphrodite' _thought Annabeth as he walked over to her.

"Glad to see you here, Wise Girl" greeted Percy.

Annabeth snapped out of her trance and punched him in the arm. Only to wince in pain because of his Achilles curse.

"Ow, stupid curse." muttered Annabeth. "Still, what are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?"

"What, I can't surprise my girlfriend?" questioned Percy.

Annabeth just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright, I got kicked out of Goode and no other school in New York would take me, so I moved over here and rented an apartment." Percy admitted.

"Thought so." answered Annabeth.

"Besides, I couldn't leave you over here alone wit da big bad meanies." Percy said the last part in a baby voice.

She rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"And," he leaned over and whispered in her ear "I couldn't stay away from you for very long."

Annabeth looked up into his stunning sea-green eyes and smiled. Then Percy planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips and hugged her. So basically, Annabeth felt like happiest girl on Earth. Percy pulled away and laughed at her.

"You should see your face right now. It's redder than a tomato." chuckled Percy.

"Shut up." said Annabeth, though she was smiling, and playfully shoved Percy away.

"Hey, it's the truth." replied Percy. "Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. Either way, I brought a surprise for you."

"Ooh, what is it?" wondered Annabeth.

"It should be here right about-" said Percy while looking at an imaginary wristwatch.

Just then the school's double doors burst open and a teenage girl and boy walked in.

"-now." Percy finished with a grin.

For standing in the hall in all their punk/goth badassness was

Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo.

**Haha! Another cliffe! I bet you guys are going crazy right now! Doesn't matter, I'm safe and sound behind my keyboard. So did you guys like this chapter? Leave everyting in your review.**

**To pjoroxs: Well, we could annihilate all the waterbenders. But there would still be the Avatar. Hmm, well, we could, um, well. You know what? Damn you and your stupid waterbenders.**

**From the Fire Nation (Not including Zuko or Iroh)**

**- Featherdash**


	3. Enter Thalia and Nico

**Another update! I hope you guys like this chapter! I do have a question, though. You guys keep telling me not to leave the cliffes I do, and since it's written, I can't tell if it's sarcasm or not. So tell me; are my cliffes that horrible? Or is that just sarcasm?**

**To Guest No.6: Yes, Thalia is a hunter. So no Thalico!**

**To Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: I am a demigod. Daughter of Iris, Goddess of Rainbows. Hence the rainbow butterflies for a profile picture.**

Annabeth III

"Wassup Pine Creek?"

That was Thalia.

"Why am I even here?"

And that was Nico.

"Hey Annabeth!" greeted Thalia as she gave her a hug.

"Hey guys." said Nico rather depressingly.

Annabeth was shocked. Percy, Thalia, and Nico were all going to the same school as her. Finally she was going to have friends to talk to and hopefully the populars would leave her alone now that her friends were here. If not, then Thalia would probably beat them up.

"So now that we're all here and class is about to start, let's compare schedules." said Percy, taking out his.

After comparing, Annabeth discovered that she shared homeroom with all of them, three classes with Thalia, one with Nico, and two with Percy.

"Hell yeah! Alright, let's get to class guys." said Thalia

"Okay, but hold on. Percy hold this for a sec." Annabeth said while handing him her backpack.

"Alright, but why?" questioned Percy.

"This." was all she said before she jumped on his back. "Now carry me to homeroom."

"Do I have to?" whined Percy like a 5 year-old.

"I said I wasn't going to your life easy remember?" said Annabeth cheekily.

On the way to homeroom Annabeth started pondering about her day. Just minutes ago, she was preparing for a suckish, regular day in high school. Now, Percy was giving her a piggy-back ride to class and she had her best friends and boyfriend going to the same school with her. What's more exciting is that it was early November, so in a few weeks, the school would be holding a Winter Dance.

Annabeth had a feeling who would ask her to the dance. She would have liked to think some more, but someone shook her out of her daydream.

"Uh, hey Annabeth, could you get off my back? We're here." asked Percy.

"Oh, sure." Annabeth said as she got off his back.

Everyone in homeroom was staring at Percy and Annabeth. Well, the girls were glaring at her, but that's beside the point. She felt self-conscious under all those stares, but Percy just flashed a smile at her and she felt on top of the world.

_'Double-damn you Aphrodite'_ thought Annabeth, although she swore she heard a giggle after she thought that offensive thought. **(Wow, so many thought's)**

"Alright class sit down so I can take attendance" snapped Mrs. Kornar

Percy and co. hurried to their seats and sat down as Mrs. Kornar took attendance. That was when Annabeth felt something hit her head.

Confused, Annabeth looked down to see a folded note on her desk. She opened it up and read these words:

_**You may have him now, but he'll be wrapped around my finger in no time.**_

_**Tiffany**_

These words were written in sparkly pink ink.

Annabeth hated Tiffany. She was the first of bullies Annabeth had to deal with. Tiffany was the school slut, but a beautiful one at that. Probably because her dad was filthy rich and she used plastic surgery. All the boys in school had dated her at some point, but she never stayed with them for more than a week.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Percy from the desk next to her.

"Read it." said Annabeth as she tossed the note to him.

"Annabeth, do me a favor, please" said Percy as he handed her the note back "take this note home . . . and burn it to ashes."

"Gladly."

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Better than my other ones hopefully. Leave everything in your review.**

**Do you think Drake and Tiffany work together to separate Percabeth?**

**Should Drake and Tiffany should be demigod? If so, then who are their godly parents?**

**- Featherdash**


	4. Ninja Style and LaserTagging

**Hello! Sorry for not updating, I've been brainstorming a bunch of ideas for this story. On with the story. Let's count the votes:**

**Working together to separate Percabeth? Yes: 4, No: 1**

**Should Tiffany and Drake be demigods? Yes: 6, No: 6**

**They will work together to separate Percabeth, but that doesn't mean they'll succeed! :D**

**And it's a tie for the demigod question! I'll leave that up til' the next chapter. I have responded to some reviews in the bottom AN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor will I ever. :(**

Annabeth IV

"Hey! No passing notes! Why don't we just share that with the whole class?" screeched Mrs. Kornar.

Oh gods, this is not good.

As she walked over, Annabeth crossed her arms and smiled at the grumpy homeroom teacher innocently.

"What note?" Annabeth lied.

"Don't lie to me child! Uncross your arms and stand up." snapped said teacher.

Annabeth did as told, and Mrs. Kornar inspected her desk thoroughly. She snuck a glance at Thalia, who threw a crumpled piece of paper into the recycling bin and flashed her a thumbs up. While Mrs. Kornar had been walking over to her, Annabeth had secretly dropped the note onto the floor and kicked it over to Percy. He in turn, picked up the note and tossed it to Nico, who threw it to Thalia. Finally, she crumpled it up and threw it in the recycling bin. They did all that while Mrs. Kornar had only taken six steps.

"Hmm, I can't seem to find it, but I know you had it! Try not to pass notes next time, Ms. Chase" said Mrs. Kornar.

The bell rang for first period and she shooed everyone out. The moment the gang stepped outside, they burst into laughter.

"That was so ninja of everybody!" choked Thalia in between fits of snickers.

"What can I say? We're demi-" Percy started but everyone quickly shushed him.

"Ah, I mean we're . . . _special _teenagers." Percy covered and they all busted out into snickers and giggles again.

"Let's get to class before we're late, alright?" said Annabeth and they all protested, but went along with it.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until lunch. At their table, the gang had been making some plans for laser-tagging on Saturday, when Tiffany and her posse showed up.

Tiffany was wearing fabulous clothes as always, and she had just the perfect amount of make-up on to make her look stunning. Her platnium-blonde hair was straight as a board and her sky-blue eyes sparkled.

"Hey Percy, do you, maybe want to come sit with us?" asked Tiffany while she batted her eyelashes at him. **(Bleagh, I can't stand writing this stuff)**

"Oh, no thanks, I'd very much rather sit here with my friends." answered Percy with a forced smile.

"You sure?" pressed Tiffany.

"Very."

"Well then, I hope we'll have time to talk to each other later." pouted Tiffany, and she backed off to join her 'friends' at her table, leaving the smell of rose perfume for the gang to gag on.

Once she was out of ear-shot, Thalia turned to the rest of them.

"Well, I officially hate her." stated the hunter.

"I second that!" said Nico.

"Hear hear." agreed Percy and Annabeth.

"So, about those plans for Saturday . . ." started Annabeth, and they all flew into a conversation about the laser-tagging. They decided on the old, Boys vs Girls; if the boys lost, they had to sing in front of the whole school. If the girls lost, they had to the boy's homework for two weeks.

"It's a deal" said Nico, and the others quickly agreed.

The day flew by and to Annabeth, the final bell rang a bit too quickly. She had had so much fun at school today, and she realized that this was only the first day. Percy, Thalia, and Nico were going to be staying in Percy's apartment after Artemis had reluctantly agreed to let Thalia live with 'those pigs also known as men.'

Her dad pulled up in his car and rolled down the window.

"Seems like you had a good day." said Mr. Chase as Annabeth got into shotgun.

"You better believe it. I'll tell you why when we get home" chirped the daughter of Athena.

The whole way home, Annabeth couldn't keep the smile off her face. Today was probably the best school day so far in her life. When they got home, Annabeth burst into her house and was greeted by Susan who turned away from the stove.

"Hello Annabeth dear, I take it school was good today?" inquired Susan as she noticed Annabeth's cheerful smile.

"Oh heck yeah, it was!" replied Annabeth.

"Tell me about it later, because there's someone who wants to meet you upstairs in your room." said Susan.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see." was all she got before Susan turned back to whatever she was cooking.

Slightly agitated because she hated not knowing things, Annabeth rushed upstairs and slowly opened the door to her bedroom. She ended up gasping and dropping her backpack on the floor.

"Here you are, Annabeth. I was wondering when you'd get up here" said a voice she hadn't heard from in a while.

Annabeth just stared at the woman sitting on her bed; her jaw slack.

When she finally got a hold of herself, Annabeth quickly shut her mouth and bowed down.

"Lady Athena."

**Ha! Pretty good cliffe, no? You guys can't hurt me, cause' you don't know where I am right now! So deal with the cliffhanger until Chapter 5. I have a question for you guys, and here it is:**

**Who do you want to win? Boys or Girls?:**

**To Guest reviewer No. 4 of Chapter 3: You, you do NOT insult Iris in front of me! Do it somewhere else, but please don't do it here. And Eris is pretty cool in my opinion.**

**To 'I am addicted to Fanfiction': Sorry, but no Thalico. I can't really see that ever happening.**

**To 'pjorox': I agree! And just Fire Flakes? Why not some Lychee Juice too? I'm also a big Avatar fan like you, but I am an airbender! One of the last!**

**To 'Allstarry707': Hope this is long enough! :D**

**That's all for now folks!**

**- Featherdash**


	5. Let the Games Begin!

**I'm back! Vote counting time!**

**Should Tiffany and Drake be demigods? Yes: 7, No: 9**

**Girls or Boys? Boys: 3, Girls: 11**

**Alrighty then, it's a no to Tiffany and Drake, and everyone (well, not everyone) thinks that the girls should win! Personally, I agree. I mean, seriously, a daughter of _Athena_ and a _Hunter_ of Artemis on the same team! Responses to the reviews at the bottom, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Annabeth V

"Rise, my daughter. And it's 'Mom' to you." said the wisdom goddess fondly.

Annabeth slowly stood up and stared at her mom.

"Why are you here?" questioned Annabeth.

"What, can't a goddess visit her favorite daughter?" replied Athena while smiling slightly.

"Um, not really. The Ancient Laws forbid-" Annabeth started, but Athena cut her off.

"Let's pretend they don't exist for a moment, okay?" said the goddess hurriedly. "Besides, I need to teleport Thalia over."

Athena stood up a flashed out, leaving Annabeth to herself. Her privacy did not last long however, because about three seconds later, Athena flashed back in with Thalia by her side.

"Hi Annie!" Thalia chirped.

"Don't call me that." growled Annabeth.

"Whatever Annie, you should have seen the look on Percy's face when your mom flashed in. He flipped out banged his head on a kitchen cabinet." said Thalia while grinning like an idiot.

"Moving on." coughed Athena "Do you girls know why you're here?"

"You wanted to talk to us?" asked Annabeth uncertainly.

"More or less. Your the daughter of a goddess of battle strategy right?" questioned said goddess.

Annabeth nodded.

"You know, laser-tagging technically counts as battle. So you two are going to need a strategy." grinned Athena "And when strategy is involved, I am too."

Annabeth turned to Thalia and smiled slyly. With the goddess of battle strategy on their side, the boys were going to have to prepare their butts. Because they were going to be kicked, hard.

The next few days at school passed by quickly. Drake didn't come near her anymore and Tiffany hadn't tried to make another move on Percy yet, though Annabeth knew she was planning something. Tiffany was sneaky and manipulative; she didn't give up easy. The fact that Tiffany hadn't attacked yet just proved that the she-devil was up to no good.

Finally it was Saturday and they decided to meet up at the Laser Arena at 7:00 pm. Thalia was at Annabeth's house and the two girls were reviewing their battle plan.

"Those two idiots won't even know what hit 'em." Thalia said while grinning maniacally.

"It's 6:30, come on Thals, let's get dressed." said Annabeth as she opened her closet.

The girls dressed in black shirts, black pants, black everything. Annabeth grinned at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a ninja. A badass ninja at that.

"Let's go!" yelled Thalia as she hopped into Mr. Chase's car.

They didn't dare go with the boys. What if they had used some kind of trick to make the girls lose? Honestly, the two bimbos were probably too stupid to pull of a stunt like that, but the girls didn't take any chances.

It seemed like forever until they finally reached the Laser Arena. Or ten minutes. Same thing to a ADHD demigod. The girls got out and entered through the futuristic looking door. In front of them was a magnificent sight; the whole building looked like an outer space pod or something from a Sci-Fi movie. They had to wait though, as it was natural of Percy and Nico to be late. As if on cue, said boys burst in through the door a good ten minutes after the original meeting time.

"Are we late?" asked Percy and Nico in unison.

Two slaps upside their heads was the answer they got.

Annabeth noticed they were wearing all black as well. Figures. You wear white in a Laser Arena and you're a sitting duck.

"Alright, we're all here! Let's pay for admission, and get butts kicked!" shouted Percy.

"Okay, but the only butts kicked are gonna be your's!" Thalia yelled right back as she dashed to the admission table.

The gang paid for entrance and got their special suits and laser guns. They separated and went to the front of two different doors. The girls were team blue and the boys were team red. Some other kids were playing with them on the other side of the Arena, but to the gang, they were just an obstacle.

The big countdown clock began.

"10, 9, 8,-"

Annabeth was feeling jittery and nervous.

"-7, 6, 5-"

Her ADHD kicked in and the daughter of Athena took note of everything around her.

"-4, 3, 2-"

"Remember the plan?" whispered Annabeth.

"Like the back of my hand." replied Thalia.

"-1 . . . BEGIN!"

The doors opened automatically and the girls rushed in, their bodies in combat mode. They were back-to-back, their eyes had to adjust to the dim light and neon-painted walls.

Suddenly, Annabeth noticed a tiny red dot on the wall next to them.

"Thalia! Your right!" whisper-yelled Annabeth.

Immediately, Thalia ducked to her left just as the red dot moved to the right. It would have hit Thalia if she hadn't moved. Annabeth turned and shot the person who had tried to figuratively kill Thalia. She got him in the shoulder and his suit and gun deactivated for a few seconds. Three shots, and you were out.

The girls ran and hid behind a wall. As they were about to leave, Annabeth realized she couldn't move. She looked over to Thalia to see that she was struggling as well.

"What the-?" started Thalia, but she was interrupted when both of their suits and guns deactivated.

They turned to find Nico and Percy both grinning at them cheekily. Now Annabeth realized that Nico had been using the _shadows_ to hold them down.

"Cheaters!" hissed Thalia.

"Nuh-uh! You girls didn't say anything about using our powers!" smirked Nico.

Annabeth mentally slapped herself. Of course. Leave it to the boys to think of all the loop-holes. Then she realized, while Thalia had been arguing with Nico, their suits had activated again. She nudged Thalia and jerked her head at the two boys who were high-fiving themselves.

The girls aimed and fired. Two bulls-eyes and the boys looked down at their deactivated suits. They turned to get revenge, but their 'hostages' were nowhere to be found. In his shock, Nico had broken his hold on the shadows.

Upstairs, directly above the boys, Annabeth and Thalia were congratulating themselves.

"Two can play at that game." growled the daughter of Athena as she whipped out her invisible Yankees hat and pulled it onto her head. She took one look at the boys and descended down the stairs. Annabeth slowly crept up behind them and aimed her gun at Nico's back.

"Holy-!" started Percy, as he just noticed Thalia up on the bridge above them.

Many things happened at once. Annabeth shot Nico, Thalia tried to shoot Percy, but he rolled away and returned her gift. Then Percy glanced at the ground. Annabeth tried to see what he was looking at, but widened her eyes as she realized that he was trying to find her shadow. She shot Percy while he shot her, resulting in both their suits deactivating at the same time.

Thalia came running down the stairs with her suit activated and shot Nico, but Percy's suit turned on again and he shot Thalia.

Now Annabeth and Percy were the last survivors of their teams. They circled eachother like Harry Potter did with Voldemort.

"You know you're going down right?" aked Annabeth.

"Ha! In history, maybe!" retorted Percy.

That's when the two demigods decided to pull their triggers. But before they could, however, their suits deactivated at the same time.

"What the hades?" questioned Percy as he turned his head this way and that.

Annabeth was wondering the same thing too. The two soon found their answer. Standing a little ways away were two seven year-old kids, with their guns raised.

"We were beat, _by seven year-olds?_" asked Annabeth disbelievingly.

"Fine, we'll settle this the old-fashioned way." growled Percy as he turned to face his girlfriend.

She nodded and face Percy. They both raised a fist and brought it down. Then they shouted in unison.

"Rock, paper, scissors,_ shoot!_"

Percy came up with scissors, and Annabeth came up with

. . .

. . .

. . .

Rock.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"HECK YEAH!"

The girls hugged each other and grinned maniacally at the boys. They gulped and prepared them selves for the worst.

"Hmm, I'm feeling generous today, Thalia, how about you?" asked Annabeth

"Yeah, me too." replied Thalia.

"So it's settled then, since we're feeling nice, we'll let you choose your own songs." said Annabeth.

"Yes!" cried Percy and Nico in unison.

"But don't make us change our minds." snarled Thalia.

"We won't." chirped Percy.

The friends laughed as they exited the Arena. Their laughs turned to screams of pain as the bright light hit their eyes.

"The light! It burns!" yelled Percy as he collapsed on the ground.

A kid passing by looked at Percy and then at the three teenagers.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked the child.

"Unfortunately, yes." answered Thalia.

Percy got up off the ground and dragged the gang to the food court. After a hearty meal of pizza and soda, Percy, Thalia, and Nico begged Annabeth to let them got to the arcade and she crumbled under Percy's puppy-dog eyes. Who knew he had them?

As the four demigods turned the corner, they froze at the sight in front of them.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" sneered Drake with his band of jocks behind him.

**Longest chapter ever! Hope it's long enough for you guys! Nice cliffhanger, huh?**

**I already have Percy's song picked out, but what should Nico sing?**

**To Guest No. 6 of Chapter 4: Yes I have read and seen the Hunger Games.**

**To Guest No. 9 of Chapter 4: Don't worry, I think One Direction is pretty lame too.**

**I hope you guys are ripping your hair out because of my cliffhangers! :)**

**- Featherdash**


	6. A Way to Ask Her Out

**Hello my loyal readers, I am back! Sorry about the wait, I had a small case of Writer's Block, but it's gone. This chapter is for Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis who told me to get my ass in gear and post the next chapter already. But don't think I'll update faster when you tell me to hurry up. Cause' that was a one time thing. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Linkin Park, or Jason Chen.**

Annabeth VI

Damn you Fates. Damn you.

"We think we're going to the arcade. Now please, _f**k off!_" snarled Thalia menacingly.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Drake mocked "Now now, Thalia, watch your language."

"My language ain't the only thing you're gonna have to watch after I-" was all Thalia could say before Annabeth clamped her hand over the other girl's mouth.

"Drake, please leave us alone and go somewhere else, before I let Thalia loose on you." growled Annabeth, fighting to stay a calm, logical daughter of Athena and not a raging, pissed off whirlwind.

During this whole conversation, Annabeth noticed that Percy hadn't said anything. Turning around, she saw a Nico (with the help of some shadows) holding back a struggling Percy. Oh. That's why.

Annabeth was shaken from her thoughts when the stupid jock started talking again.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am." said Drake calmly.

Two "You're not?"'s followed by muffled ones was his answer.

"Yes, I'm not."

"Oh."

"I know that I have no chance with Annabeth now that you're here." said Drake while jerking his head at Percy.

"You're damn right you don't have a chance!" yelled Percy when he finally clawed off Nico's hand.

"But that doesn't mean you two can't be broken apart." grinned Drake evilly.

That's when he received a punch to the face and stomach, and an electric kick to the nether regions.

He stumbled backwards from the force of the three blows, but he just got back up and smirked.

"I'll be seeing you four again. And next time won't be as pleasant." was all Drake said before he and his jock buddies turned around and exited the Arena.

"I still can't believe he survived a kick like that." muttered Nico darkly.

"The nerve of him." growled Percy as he pulled Annabeth closer to him "Thinking he could break us up."

Annabeth nodded, but inside she felt worried. Drake may not have the brains, but he did have resources and allies. How do think he got his homework done?

The weekend passed and school started again. It was lunchtime and everyone was in the cafeteria. Somehow *cough-Annabeth and Thalia-cough* the whole school knew that Percy and Nico were singing.

"I hate you girls." muttered Nico as he glanced out from behind the curtain.

"You lost the bet, fair and square. So you have to sing." replied Annabeth cheekily.

"How did you get the principal to let us sing?" asked Nico.

"Oh, you know, a little Mist, here and there." answered Thalia.

"Now, we shall watch as you boys embarrass yourselves." stated Annabeth.

"I don't mind. I have a plan." Percy chimed in.

"You do?" asked Annabeth, genuinely curious.

"Yep." said the son of Poseidon.

"Well-" Nico tried to say before he was cut off by crowd chanting their names.

"Get on out there!" Annabeth yelled as she pushed them out of the curtain. The crowd cheered until Percy raised his hand for silence and grabbed a mic.

"Sooo, hi. I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my cousin Nico. For those of you who don't know, we lost a bet and now we have to sing." Percy said all that pretty confidently. Uh oh. What did that boy have planned?

"Yeah, so we're gonna sing." finished said boy.

"Wait, who goes first?" asked Nico.

"I already figured that out." was all Percy said before he shoved Nico from behind, making him stumble to the front of the stage. Then he gave Nico a thumbs up and mouthed 'break a leg' before rushing back behind the curtain. The crowd burst into laughter at Percy's antics.

"That son of a-" Nico muttered the last part under his breath before he glanced at the waiting audience. "Let's get this over with."

Music started playing and he took a deep breath.

_What I've Done – Linkin Park_

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_from the truth_

_of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_and wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

_So let mercy come_

_and wash away  
_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I'll start again_

_and whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

That's when Nico ended the song. That's also when all the girls started going crazy for Nico, shouting his name and asking him to go out with them.

"Oh gods." muttered Nico as a pair of persistent ladies climbed up on stage. "Um, that's my cue to go now!" he yelled as he ran from the two girls.

"Well," started Percy as he walked back on stage "that was . . . entertaining. Guess it's my turn." He stared at the audience and looked directly at Annabeth.

"This song goes out to a special girl who goes by the name, Annabeth" he winked at her and gave a thumbs up at the music guy. The tune was techno-ish.

_Gravity – Jason Chen_

_I'm so lost in love,  
with no rhythm or rhyme.  
I'm star-struck,  
I'm so stuck with no sense of time_

I fall apart  
When you're gone I think  
that I need your love  
Just pull me  
right back to start  
I don't know what this could be  
so lost in your mystery

Caught up in your Gravity  
Don't know how you got  
such a hold on me  
caught up in your Gravity  
You know I never want  
you to set me free

_caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity_

At this point, Percy walked off stage and towards Annabeth. The students pushed themselves back and made an aisle for Percy.__

It's just you  
You're all I need  
to keep my heart tied  
when you're here  
I wouldn't fly away  
Oh no I won't even try

Percy had reached Annabeth and was singing to her now.__

We fall apart  
when you're gone I think  
that I need your love  
Just pull me  
right back to start  
I don't know what this could be  
so lost in your mystery

He grabbed Annabeth's hand and twirled her around.__

Caught up in your Gravity  
don't know how you got  
such a hold on me  
Caught up in your Gravity  
you know I never want  
you to set me free

_caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity_

Now Percy climbed up onto the table and started singing his heart out.__

There's no way to stop  
this attraction  
cause baby you're my satisfaction  
if you disappeared  
It's like the world would fall  
I would lose control  
so never let me go  
never let me go

Not even the flight  
Through the galaxy  
could ever keep me away

caught up in your Gravity  
Don't know how you got  
such a hold on me

don't know how you got  
such a hold on me  
caught up in your Gravity  
You know I never want  
you to set me free

_caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity  
caught up in your Gravity_

_Gravity_

Percy finished and the crowd burst into a great applause. He raised his hand like he did before to silence the audience and they obeyed. The Savior of Olympus looked at her with a spark in his eyes.

"So Annabeth, I've been trying to find the right way to ask you and I figured this would be perfect." Percy said, suddenly nervous.

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, um, I," stuttered Percy before clearing his throat and staring at her seriously. "Look, Wise Girl there's no other time to do this so, Annabeth, will you go to the Winter Ball with me?"

". . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . no"

**Oh mah gods, you guys are gonna kill me, aren't ya? Do not fret, this is all part of my plan. I've got another question anyway:**

**Girls, (and boys, but I don't know if you men are interested in this stuff) what should Annabeth wear to the Winter Ball?**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**To Electricprincess889: Well they couldn't do that with mortal's watching, could they? (Don't answer that.)**

**To AntiThalico: I'm glad I'm not the only person who doesn't worship One Direction. Most of the girls at my school do. :(**

**To StealingChristmasLights (How could you? I love Christmas lights!): Any ideas on making Tiffany, um, not a stereotypical slut? And I just don't like One Direction very much.**

**- Featherdash**


	7. Saturday Morning and Dress Hunting!

**Sorry! I am indeed alive! I've been busy. When I say busy, I mean lazy. Hehe. You guys really hate me don't you? Responses to the reviews at the bottom. On with the story.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: fancypants123! HOPEFULLY THEY SEE THIS!**

_Previously:_

_"What?" asked Annabeth._

_"Well, um, I," stuttered Percy before clearing his throat and staring at her seriously. "Look, Wise Girl there's no other time to do this so, Annabeth, will you go to the Winter Ball with me?"_

_". . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . . no"_

Annabeth VII

"WAY! Are you kidding me?! Of course I'll go with you!" Annabeth basically shouted. She climbed onto the table and crushed him in a hug, but it didn't last. Her school had a strict no PDA rule. That time when Percy had kissed her when he first transferred was early morning, none of the teachers were patrolling the hallways yet. And besides, you wouldn't want to see couples making out left and right, would you?

Since Annabeth was to absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't see the hateful glare directed her way. Tiffany kept it up until Percy turned her way, and the sweetest of smiles graced her features. If only her personality matched it. He turned away and that smile switched back into a frown. The she-devil whipped out her phone and started contacting some of her 'friends' as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Suddenly the bell rang to signal that lunch was over and the gang went onto their next classes.

The days flew by and the demigods were bored out of their minds.

"I'm so booorrred." moaned Thalia, voicing everyone's thoughts, as she lazed around upside-down on the couch. It was cold Saturday morning, nothing was going on and surprisingly (but thankfully) there had been no monster attacks whatsoever.

"Then go do something!" shot back Percy. He was just laying on the white-carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling as he absent-mindedly twirled Riptide—in pen form—around in his hand. Nico was sitting at the dining table trying (and failing) to balance two forks on top of the other.

"There's nothing to do! And I'm still bored." shot back Thalia.

"Why don't you go read a book?" asked Annabeth as she walked out of the hallway. The children of the Big Three looked at her like '_dafuq woman? You serious?'_

"She said she was bored, Wise Girl, not suicidal." said Percy, talking slowly as if Annabeth were a five year-old.

"Now, now Percy. Suicide is not a matter to be joked about." stated Annabeth as seriously as she could (and she could get pretty serious) and crossing her arms while doing so.

Percy raised his hands up in a gesture of defeat, which looked kinda weird since he was on the floor.

"Sorry, my bad. Uh, Nico? What are you doing?" He asked the younger demigod.

"Trying to defy the laws of gravity!" yelled Nico as he failed to defy said laws yet again. "Stupid forks!"

"Dude, that's not gonna happen. Ever." said Percy pointedly.

"It will!

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"WILL."

"WON'T!"

"WILL!"

"WON-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed an extremely pissed off Thalia."Godsdammit, you two! You guys are gonna wake up the whole neighborhood with your bickering! _Again!_"

"Uh, Thalia-" Annabeth tried to interject.

"And the last time that happened, they called the cops on us!"

"_Thalia!"_ Annabeth called a little more urgently.

"And the time before that? Well, I don't even want to _remem-"_

"THALIA!" she finally yelled.

"_What?"_ asked the daughter of Zeus as she turned to face the grey-eyed demigod.

"The neighborhood isn't the only thing woken up by Percy and Nico's yelling." said Annabeth, pointing out the window.

All the demigods crowded around said window and looked outside. Seven laistrygonians stood across the street, spiked clubs in hand and cannonballs raised.

"And we were doing so well." sighed Percy.

"Who cares? Finally, some entertainment!" Thalia said excitedly while grabbing her bow and slinging her quiver over her back.

The four demigods burst out the front door and onto the street.

"Good thing it's Saturday and nobody's up this early." muttered Nico.

"Haha! Our breakfast has arrived!" shouted the lead monster. His red skin was covered in tattoos and his claws looked very pointy, like he had sharpened them earlier; which he probably had.

Annabeth immediately began analyzing the monsters, her eyes sharp and keen. They were in V-formation, but the one in middle-left was smaller than the others. It also seemed to be putting all of its weight onto its right leg, so something must have been wrong with the left leg.

"I'll take them out from behind, you guys distract them, and Thalia destroys the cannonballs before they reach the apartment, got it?" questioned, well, more like ordered Annabeth. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then let's roll."

Annabeth slipped on her invisibility cap and dashed behind the laistrygonians while the boys were distracting them. Distracting as in; charging the stupid beasts head on and dodging their swings at the last minute. Thalia was doing a good job preventing the house from being the destroyed by cannonballs.

The daughter of Athena spotted the smaller monster and started towards it. The good thing was that Percy and Nico had vaporized about four of the cannibals. The bad thing was that the smaller one had noticed her. The other bad thing was that it was _waaaay_ faster than she had expected.

It and charged her with amazing speed and Annabeth had barely enough time to duck to the side before it swung a blow with its club that would have taken her head right off her shoulders. While her body was tilted to the side, Annabeth spotted a wonderful opportunity to slash at the monster's injured leg. Her dagger cut into its leg, and the monster stumbled on said leg. Twisting her body around, Annabeth managed to land a kick square on its chest, sending it crashing to the ground a couple yards away. Thankfully it was small, because if she had tried that on any of the other laistrygonians, it would've been about as effective as kicking a boulder.

Annabeth was feeling pretty triumphant until Percy yelled "Behind you!"

She whirled around to see the last laistrygonian towering over her with a club raised. But before it could turn Annabeth into a bloody pancake, an arrow sprouted from its forehead, killing it.

"Whuh?" it questioned dumbly before falling over on its back and exploding into dust.

"You're welcome." said Thalia as she walked over, surveying the mess. There were piles of yellow dust scattered around the road and some leftover clubs as spoils of war.

"You know, the arrow in his head made him look like some kind of really deformed, demented unicorn." commented Percy casually. Everyone stared at him with a _'WTF?'_ look and he just shrugged. "It's true!"

"I'm starting to question your sanity." stated Annabeth.

Nico snorted. "You just started?"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed indignantly, "I am completely sane!"

Silence.

"Oh, _suuuure_." snickered Thalia and the whole group busted up laughing. Annabeth was the first to recover.

"C'mon guys, let's clean this mess up." said the daughter of Athena.

"Awwwww." groaned the others.

In the end, they cleaned it up anyway. You couldn't just leave spiked clubs laying around, that would be littering. The wind cleaned up the dust for them and miraculously, none of the neighbors had seen the battle. It was about 10:45 a.m. when they finally finished destroying the last of the evidence. Now their street looked like any other normal street, not like there had been a battle.

"Now that we're done, how 'bout some cheeseburgers? I'm starving here!" asked Thalia.

"I second that!" shouted Percy.

"Third!" joined Nico.

"Woah woah, didn't you guys just eat like, 45 minutes ago?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. So?"

". . ."

"Burgers it is!" interruped Percy.

After they were kicked out of the In-N-Out, (Percy and Thalia got into a fight) the gang wandered around the city for awhile.

Percy and Annabeth were walking with their fingers laced together when she felt Percy stop.

"Hey, Wise Girl?" asked Percy suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"What day is it today?"

"The 8th of December, why?"

"Doesn't the Winter Ball start, in like, one week?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Has anybody even prepared?"

The rest of the demigods froze. How had she not thought of this? The Winter Ball was coming up and Annabeth didn't even have a dress!

"Annabeth, you come with me, you two go get your tuxes or whatever." said Thalia as she grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her away.

"But-" Nico tried to protest, but Thalia was long gone.

After dragging her for what seemed like miles, Thalia finally pushed Annabeth into a fancy boutique.

"C'mon Annie choose a dress and try it on!" yelled Thalia as she went off to find a dress of her own. Normally, Annabeth would have smacked her for using 'Annie', but right now, preparing seemed more important.

She wandered through the aisles, browsing rack after rack of clothing, and getting more and more frustrated. Annabeth growled in anger. Dresses were never her best subject. Whenever her school held a dance, or a party, Annabeth always stayed home. She wasn't interested in this kind of stuff.

"Woah girl, cool it with the growling, will ya?" said a voice from behind her.

Annabeth whirled around to face Thalia; who already had a couple dresses draped over her arm.

"I thought you might be having a little trouble picking out a dress, so I got a couple for you try on. Here." said Thalia simply while holding out three dresses, all of them varying in color and length.

Annabeth flashed her a grateful smile and headed for the changing rooms.

The first dress Thalia tried on fit her perfectly. It was a black V-neck dress that hugged her waist and flowed out to her knees. It wasn't puffy, and it had small blue and white rhinestones decorating the neckline.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was not as successful as Thalia. She had to try on dress after dress, and each time Thalia would shake her head and toss her another dress to try on. Who knew the tough daughter of Zeus had a girly side?

"No no, here, try this one." said Thalia as she tossed what seemed like the hundredth dress to Annabeth.

"I think I've tried on every single thing there is in this shop." joked a very tired Annabeth. She stepped out of the changing room with her eyes shut ready to be evaluated by Thalia.

She waited for the 'Oh no, not that one. How 'bout this one?' but it never came. Opening one eye, Annabeth snuck a glance at the blue-eyed demigod. Said demigod was gaping at her. Did she really look that horrible? Annabeth turned to face the full body mirror. She didn't expect what came next.

Standing in the mirror was a gorgeous young lady with an equally stunning dress. It was a stormy grey that matched her eyes wonderfully, and it wasn't too long; up to about her ankles. The flowy dress had a gold band that went around her waist, was slightly puffy and perhaps, maybe just by chance, the edges were tinted a beautiful sea-green. It was also a V-neck, but this time, diamond rhinestones lined the edges of her neckline and dotted the end of her dress, where the tints were. All in all, Annabeth had found the perfect dress.

Thalia finally resumed control of her brain and closed her open mouth.

"Yes! We are so buying that dress! I don't care if it's too expensive, I'll use the Mist if I have too!" exclaimed Thalia as she did a little happy dance.

"Alright, finally. I just wonder if the boys got something yet." grinned Annabeth.

Thalia snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're still looking for a store."

"But still, I-" started Annabeth, but Thalia's eyes had widened. The daughter of Zeus pushed Annabeth into a changing room and then entered one herself.

"Thalia! What's wrong? Is it monsters?" Annabeth whisper/yelled towards the room next to her.

"Worse! She's here!" came the reply.

"Who?"

"Tiffany!"

**Whew! Sorry again fer leavin' you guys. I hope this was a long enough chapter for you. Thank you to all the people who suggested dress ideas!**

**Question to the Readers: What should Tiffany wear? It must be some shade of pink.**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**To 'percabethareus': I hope your shipper heart is all better now. :)**

**To 'amba01': Too soon about that super-speedy comment. As you (and everybody else) can cleary see, this update was not super-speedy.**

**To 'StealingChristmasLights': Thank you. I shall keep your advice in mind.**

**To 'sunshine everlasting' (lovin' the name) : Thank you for peacefully accepting my opinion on One Direction and not raging about it. I really appreciate that.**

**- Featherdash**


	8. IDEAS? ANYONE!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! *Nervous chuckle* Heheh, how've your Chrismas's been, eh? So, yeah, it's been awhile, guys. And by 'awhile' I mean A _LONGLONGLONG _WHILE.**

**I _do_ have my reasons *cough-noIdon't-cough* however, it's just that I have a favor to ask of you. So without further ado;**

**HAI, GUESS WUT? I NEEDS IDEAS.**

**Yup. That's the gist of it. YO, MY BRAIN'S DEAD. I have the whole ending planned out, BUT I NEED SOMETHING INBETWEEN.**

**So if _any of you_ have an idea, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PM IT TO ME. I'll repeat that.**

**PM IT**

**PM IT**

**PM IT**

**Please don't put it in a review. SO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**- Featherdash**


End file.
